


Hold Tight

by Kiwi_Papaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Heartbeats, Holding Hands, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Papaya/pseuds/Kiwi_Papaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn´t want to let go he wanted to hold hands like this for so much longer. Wanted to feel this warmth for so much longer and be together with him, but how should he say that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Tight

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Haikyuu and yaoi stuff so i decided to write this little story. This is my first fanfic ever and also my first story in english. I´m sorry if I did make many mistakes but I hope that you´ll like the story even if there are mistakes. I really did my best and tried to make something good and to match the characters with the real Characters from Haikyuu. Please let me know if you liked it, if them so I would perhaps write a second chapter, it would also be great if you could tell me what I should make better. Well that´s it i hope you´ll enjoy reading ^_^

He was walking down the street. It was numbingly cold and he could see his breath visible as little clouds, soaring up to the overcast grey sky. It was early in the morning, not many people were walking down the streets. He was freezing and he asked himself why he was up this early and heading to the gym of his school. Right, he was going to see HIM. This little redhead with his sparkling eyes and his loud and annoying voice. HE was never in a bad mood, always smiling at him, but not only at him. No HE was nice to everyone, HE was smiling at everyone, HE called out to everyone, HE was simply a fucking nice person, too nice. He took a deep breath, the cold fresh air was filling his lungs. Somehow it annoys him that this shitty little dumbass was nice to everyone, but why?  
Lost in his thoughts he didn´t realise that he was already at the gym, until a high and excited voice called out at him. 

"Kageyama hey! Don´t space out!"

"Tch, noisy"

"What? Do you wanna fight?!"

"Shut up dumbass Hinata! Don´t be such a pain in the ass."

"Eh? Kageyama, are you at a bad mood today?"

The boy looked up at him with his big hazel coloured eyes, the grey sky was reflecting in them. Kageyama tried to not making eye contact.

"No i´m not. Lets start practice"

The both were meeting, like every day early in the morning to practice Volleyball together. They had winter vacations, and they could sleep in, but the both prefer to play Volleyball together. However, today Kageyama was really in a bad mood even if he didn't admit it. He was thinking often about Hinata in the past days, and he was sure that Hinata was too nice to other people, plus he was also sure that he does not like it. Now there was this question again, "why?". Kageyama did not know why. No matter how often he thought about it he couldn´t figure it out. So the days passed by and Kageyama wasted most of his time with thinking about Hinata. With thinking why he´s thinking about Hinata, and with asking himself why his heart is pounding like crazy every time he sees this little readhead. And why he´s feeling all fuzzy and fluffy and funny and tingly and happy and so many things more when he´s with Hinata. There were so many feelings he could never tell what exactly he was feeling. And while Kageyama was spending his time, with thinking about his little decoy. The vacations passed and he has to go to school again.  
in the morning when school was about to start, it was heavily snowing. Big white snowflakes trickled down on the earth and covered the streets and everything else in a beautiful white. He was running down the streets going to be late. Leaving behind deep footsteps in the white snow. Again he could see his breath, visible as little clouds. Feeling the fresh, cold air flowing inside his lungs like the day before. Yet the air was much cooler, filled with the sound of gnashing snow and heavily sharp breathing. Again...again, he was meeting with him again. They wanted to go to school together. It wasn´t his idea, Hinata brought it up last evening when they were texting. Kageyamas heart was making a jump at that moment, but he answered with something like `if I have to then good, but don´t be annoying´. He couldn´t tell Hinata how fast his heart was beating, or how excited he was. But right now he wasn´t excited at all, he wasn´t happy and he didn´t feelt this tingly and fuzzy thing. Right now, he was in a hurry to meet with Hinata. He could see him, the first thing he noticed was his soft and curly orange hair. He could see it from far away, shining through the white snow. He took a deep breath and-

"Hinataaaa! Sorry for being late!"

As Hinata heard him shouting, he turned towards him with a bright smile on his face. Kageyama stopped right in front of him, breathing fast and resting his hands on his knees.

"Sorry I overslept, did you have to wait long?"

"No, it´s alright. I also just arrived."

Kageyama raised his head, he was able to breathe normally again. There was something in Hinatas voice, a trembling letting him listen up and looking at the smaller boys face, to check if he´s alright. Hinata smiled at him like always, but his face was glowing. His cheeks were reddish with a hint of rose and his nose tip as well. He was shaking and he definitely didn´t just arrive here. He must have been waiting for a long time. Kageyama pinched Hinatas Nose.

"Don´t lie idiot."

"Nnngh~ I´m not. It´s not like I wanted to see you, or something like that."

"What?"

"Nothing, let´s get going or else we´ll be late, thanks to you Bakageyama."

"Shut up, I know"

The both were walking next to each other, they were pretty close. So close Kageyama had the feeling he could sense Hinatas body warmth. He was looking at Hinata, he never perceived him like that. He thought that Hinata looks cute with his red cheeks and nose, and that his orange hair looks so soft and really beautiful. His gaze wandered down to Hinatas hand, it was petite and looked soft. Everything on Hinata looked soft, warm and lovely. It´s true Kageyama realised it before. Without any doubt he was in Love with Hinata and it was his first love. Kageyamas eyes got stuck on Hinatas hand, his fingertips where red too. Slowly... Kageyama reached out for Hinatas hand. He could warm his hand, his own were always warm. He could war him up, but he stopped near Hinatas hand and pulled back. He couldn´t do this. If Hinata does not like him back, he could ruin everything. It´s better to keep it a secret, even if he really wants to be with Hinata. He wanted to, hold his small hand, stroke his soft hair and feel Hinatas, compared to his, small body. Suddenly he felt something cold on his right hand and he twitched in surprise. He could sense small fingers sliding between his own, holding his hand firmly. His heart started beating really fast. It felt like it´s going to burst at any moment. He managed to look at Hinata, Hinatas face was bright red and he looked straight ahead. Kageyama didn´t know what to say his head felt fussy and heavy. His heart was beating so fast it almost was painful. He looked away tried to get a grip of his thoughts, to figure out what to say. The both where walking straight forward and didn´t look at each other, but never letting go of the others hand. Their hands where cold but warm at the same time, incredibly warm. This warmth was climbing up his arm, seeping into his body, filling him to the edge. Not long and they will reach the school, then they would have to let go. Kageyama didn´t want to let go, he wanted to hold hands like this for so much longer. There, he already could see the school roof, showing up from a distance. His Heart was beating even faster, he started to panic. He didn´t want to let go of Hinatas hand, but he didn´t know what to say. He´ll have to say something or else he will have to let go. And maybe he will never be able to hold hands like this again. He slowed his pace, his entire body refused to walk any further and his head was desperately searching for a solution. For something to say or to do, so that this will not be the last time being near Hinata like this. He opened his mouth, wanted to say something but nothing came out. There was the school gate only a few meters away. Kageyama felt the unrest welling up inside. 3 meters, 2 meters, 1, Kageyamas hand was cold, shaking and sweaty he felt disappointment. The warmth that he felt before was gone. It was cold, really cold. Slowly... he loosened his grip around Hinatas hand, slowly slipping away. Suddenly Hinata strengthened his grip pulling Kageyama trough the gate, walking towards the school and not letting go of his hand. Kageyama looked at the boy, he couldn´t see his face but he could see that he was blushing up to his ears. Hinata squeezed his hand even more, with trembling but hot fingers. And there was this warmth again but even stronger. Burning him from inside, making him smile like an idiot and squeezing Hinatas hand just as strong as he did. And now he was sure, he will never ever let go of this hand. Always holding it firmly and feeling the beautiful warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
